


Przyłapani

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [99]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>olkamonolka: Chciałabym przeczytać o ich miłości za czasów zespołu, kiedy jeszcze była ich 5. Chłopaki przez przypadek nakryją ich w schowku po koncercie xd Chcę, żeby po przyłapaniu chłopaki zaczęli oddawać sobie hajs bo okazało się, że były zakłady xd No i Lou taki wystraszony, a Harry się tak dziwnie na nich patrzy, dlatego, że Liam odbywa rybą xd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyłapani

Po raz ostatni się skłonili. Wyprostowali się machając do rozkrzyczanego tłumu. Odwrócili i zbiegli ze sceny, odprowadzani krzykami fanów. Skierowali się do garderoby, słysząc jak im ciągle dzwoni w uszach. Wiedzieli, że to jeszcze trochę potrwa nim, to zniknie. Po tylu koncertach byli już do tego przyzwyczajeni.  
Louis momentami miał wrażenie, że to tylko sen. Za jakiś czas się obudzi i będzie w swoim domu w Doncaster. Jednak on ciągle był tutaj, wśród czwórki innych chłopaków, z którymi tworzył boyband - One Director. To wszystko naprawdę się wydarzyło. Naprawdę udał się na przesłuchanie do X Factor, naprawdę zrobiono nich zespół, który podbijał świat i naprawdę, w jednym ze swoich kolegów z zespołu znalazł miłość. Tak, on i Harry Styles zakochali się w sobie i od kilku miesięcy tworzyli parę. Oczywiście nikt o tym nich nie wiedział, nawet pozostała trójka. Woleli to zachować dla siebie, nie będąc pewnymi jak zostanie to przyjęte przez resztę.  
Był blisko garderoby, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś go popycha do składzika. Wpadł na ścianę, przewracając miotły i mopy, które były o nią oparte. Odwrócił się lekko spanikowany, bo w końcu nie codziennie jest wpychany do składzika. Uspokoił się, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą znajome zielone oczy, uśmiech z dołeczkami i ciemne loki.  
\- Harry – sapnął – Co ty robisz? Musimy iść – próbował wyjść, ale kędzierzawy go zatrzymał.  
\- Tęskniłem Lou – mruknął, owijając swoje ramiona dookoła szatyna i przytulając się do niego - Nic się nie stanie, jak znikniemy na 5 minut.   
\- Przecież cały dzień spędziliśmy razem – zaśmiał się, wtulając w ciało kędzierzawego.   
\- Tak, ale nie mogłem cię objąć i nie mogłem zrobić tego – po tych słowach zaatakował usta niższego chłopaka. Louis zarzucił mu dłonie na kark, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, aby móc pogłębić pocałunek.  
\- Brakowało mi tego – mruknął Styles, kiedy oderwali się, aby móc nabrać powietrza.  
\- Mnie też – i ponownie pocałował swojego chłopaka.   
Musiał przyznać, że jemu również brakowało dotyku Harry’ego. Co z tego, że widział go i rozmawiał przez cały dzień, jak nie mógł go objąć, przyciągnąć do swojego ciała i pocałować. Nie mógł nazywać go swoim skarbem, ani powiedzieć, że go kocha. Brakowało mu tego.  
Poczuł jak Harry pcha go na ścianę, a dłonie wędrują pod jego koszulkę. Już miał sam unieść koszulę Stylesa, aby móc poczuć jego rozgrzane ciało, kiedy drzwi zostały gwałtownie otwarte. Natychmiast się od siebie odsunęli, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w wejście, gdzie stali pozostali członkowie ich zespołu. Louis czuł jak jego ciało ogrania panika, serce mocniej bije, a żołądek nieprzyjemnie się skręca. Zastanawiał się, jak ich przyjaciele zareagują? Czy wyśmieją i rozpowiedzą innym, a może nie będzie im to przeszkadzać. Może będą mieć pretensje, że im nie powiedzieli, a może, że ich związek zniszczy zespół. Tysiące myśli, przelatywało, przez jego głowę plącząc się w jedną chaotyczną całość. Katem oka spojrzał na Harry’ego, widział, jak blada jest jego twarz i domyślił się, że on również wewnętrznie panikuje i jest przerażony.  
Chłopacy natomiast stali w wejściu, spokojnie się w nich wpatrując. Po chwili na twarzy Nialla pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Wygrałem! – zawiwatował – Płaćcie – zwrócił się do Liama i Zayn, wyciągając swoją dłoń. Oni z kwaśnymi minami, wyciągnęli z kieszeni 50 funtów i podali je blondynowi. To sprawiło, że Harry i Louis zapomnieli o tym, że zostali przyłapani i z zaskoczeniem, i niezrozumieniem, wpatrywali się w przyjaciół.  
\- Co wy robicie? – kędzierzawy, w końcu zabrał głos.  
\- Wygrałem zakład – odpowiedział spokojnie Irlandczyk, jakby Harry i Louis byli we wszystko wtajemniczeni.  
\- Zakład?  
\- O to, kiedy będziecie na tyle nieostrożni, aby dać się przyłapać – wyjaśnił Liam.  
\- Czekaj – wykrzyknął Louis, czując jak jego panika wraca – Wiedzieliście?  
\- Oczywiście – Zayn wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic niezwykłego - Praktycznie od samego początku. Nie trudno było zauważyć.  
\- I nie macie nic przeciwko? – dopytywał szatyn. Był zaskoczony tym, że ich przyjaciele byli tak spokojnie.  
\- Nie – odpowiedzieli zgodnie.  
\- Przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczniecie się przy nas obściskiwać – odpowiedział Liam z fałszywym obrzydzeniem na twarzy – A teraz chodźcie, bo zaraz będziemy wracamy do hotelu – poinformował ich i razem z Zaynem i Niallem, odszedł w kierunku garderoby.  
Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego czując ulgę. Cieszył się, że ma tak wspaniałych kumpli w zespole. Kędzierzawy również na niego spoglądał, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
\- Chodźmy – złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach niższego, nim opuścili składzik i ruszyli za pozostałą trójką.


End file.
